Pausa
by Crica
Summary: Até os heróis precisam de um tempo para curar suas feridas.


**N/A: Podemos localizar esta história logo após o episódio 2.22 **

**Pausa**

Já havia amanhecido há algum tempo. Dean e Sam seguiam a caminhonete de Bobby pela estrada. Ellen parecia distante em seu olhar perdido através do vidro da janela. Bobby a observava pelo canto do olho.

_ O que há ?

_ Nada... Só estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu... No cemitério... No Roadhouse... No Ash. Pobre Ash... – Ellen pegou o celular e teclou um número. – Onde se meteu essa menina ? Já deixei várias mensagens ... e nada.

_ Ela deve estar bem, Ellen. Nós já saberíamos se algo ruim tivesse acontecido, não acha ?

_ Não sei não, Bobby. –Ellen respirou fundo e a preocupação com a filha estava estampada em seu rosto. _ Eles ainda estão aí atrás ?

Bobby olhou o retrovisor e assentiu com a cabeça.

–Acho que ficarão conosco por enquanto.

Alguns minutos depois, o velho caçador acionou a seta e, pelo acostamento, dobrou à direita. Parou diante de um restaurante e desceu, ajeitando o boné.

_ Não demoro. Só vou pegar algo para comermos, Ok?

Logo atrás, Sam estacionou o Impala. Saiu do carro deixando o irmão recostado no banco do carona. Caminhou, arrastando os pés, até o outro veículo e debruçou os braços sobre a janela.

_Algum problema ?

_ Não, querido. Bobby foi buscar o almoço. Logo estaremos em casa. E vocês, tudo bem ?

Sam levantou as sobrancelhas, sorriu com delicadeza .

_ E Dean ?

_ Sei lá, Ellen. Ele veio a viagem toda calado, fingindo que dorme. Me deixou dirigir sem reclamar e está lá, como se nada tivesse acontecido... pensa que me engana.

_Tenha um pouco de paciência, Sam.

_É... –Sam bateu de leve as mãos no capô e voltou ao Chevi, tão lentamente quanto saiu dele. Ao entrar, bateu com força a porta, esperando a reação do irmãos à sua falta de cuidado. Nem uma palavra ou um olhar ameaçador. Nada.

Não demorou e já estavam atravessando o pátio do ferro-velho.

Quando pararam, Dean abriu os olhos, apertando-os para enxergar.

Os irmãos seguiram seus amigos até a velha casa.

Bobby olhou ao redor, abriu duas janelas para deixar a luz entrar, atirou as chaves sobre uma cômoda abarrotada de livros antigos, todos amontoados. Sentou-se à mesa e acenou para que os garotos se aproximassem. Sam seguiu em sua direção, tomou seu lugar e espreguiçou-se longamente, enquanto Ellen abria os pacotes menores, pondo-os sobre a mesa . Dean permaneceu de pé, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

_ Dean ?

_ Hum?

_ Venha comer algo. – convidou o velho amigo.

_ Não, Bobby, obrigado. Não tenho fome. Só queria tomar um banho e dormir direto, uns dois dias, sabe ?

_ Claro, filho.- Bobby tinha agora um tom quase paternal.- No final da escada tem um quarto vazio e o banheiro. No armário do corredor há toalhas e lençóis limpos. Fique à vontade.

_ Obrigado. – Dean nem percebeu o olhar preocupado do irmão mais novo. Subiu a escada pé-ante-pé como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre suas costas.

_ O que foi, Sam ? Você está esquisito.- quis saber Ellen.

_ Agora eu estou REALMENTE PREOCUPADO com ele... – Sam passou a mão pelo nariz, descendo até a boca e apertando o lábio inferior (seu sinal particular de preocupação)._Dean recusando comida... isso é sério... muito sério.

_ Dê um desconto, Sam. Os últimos dias foram pesados para todos nós, mas para ele...-Bobby mordeu seu sanduíche e nem precisou terminar a frase porque Sam entendeu imediatamente o que ele queria dizer.

A porta do closet no corredor se abriu e, dele, Dean retirou uma toalha, alguns lençóis e travesseiros. Deteve-se mais adiante e, com a ponta dos dedos empurrou outra porta. Entrou, largou as cobertas em cima de uma das camas. Parou por um momento observando a pintura desbotada, a velha cômoda e duas camas desforradas. Bobby precisava de uma faxineira, com urgência. Tirou a jaqueta, atirando-a sobre o móvel de madeira. Empurrou as botas para o canto com os pés. Tomou a toalha e foi para o banheiro, no final do corredor.

"_Por que os malditos banheiros sempre ficam tão longe?_ "

Acendeu a luz, empurrou a cortina que ladeava a banheira e temperou a água, regulando as torneiras. Bateu a porta atrás de si e despiu-se enquanto o banheiro se enchia de vapor, aquecendo o ar. No espelho, viu um par de olheiras consideráveis. Girou a cabeça, estalando o pescoço.

"_Droga... Isso dói."_

Passou a mão pelo vidro já embaçado pelo calor. Sentiu uma pontada no corte da testa, ainda um pouco inchado... Apanhou o sabão na pia, abriu-o e colocou-se sob o chuveiro.

"_Oh, Deus! Como isso é bom..."_

A água quente caía-lhe sobre o rosto e escorregava carinhosamente sobre seu corpo. Sentiu-se arrepiar por completo. Apoiou os braços dobrados na parede à sua frente, deixando que a água massageasse sua nuca. Uma sensação confortável de leveza o invadiu. As gotas quentes escorriam, generosas, sobre suas costas. Cada músculo de seu corpo se entregou. Deixou que as pálpebras se fechassem e, num breve momento, não houve espaço para a dor, o medo ou a angústia. Paz... Respirava profunda e lentamente, como se a água quente pudesse lavar também a sua alma.O tempo parou. O silêncio rodeado apenas pelo som dos jatos caindo do chuveiro, de encontro à pele cansada e dolorida. O ar úmido. De repente, o sabão escorregou de sua mão e se deu conta de que dormiria ali mesmo. Terminou o banho, forçando-se a esfregar o corpo para afastar de si aquele cheiro de morte que o cercara nos últimos a toalha pelo corpo e enrolou-se nela. Tropeçou nas roupas espalhas pelo chão ao sair.

" _Que bagunça...Depois dou um jeito nisso... Sammy vai querer me matar... mas preciso dormir um pouco."_

Seus pensamentos já não eram muito claros, a caminho do dormitório.

"_Estou morto. Onde foi parar a droga do quarto? Ah, finalmente!"_

O rapaz abriu um lençol sobre a cama e deixou-se cair de bruços sobre ela, abraçado a um travesseiro. Estava dormindo antes mesmo que seus olhos se fechassem.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais tarde, Sam despediu-se dos amigos. Todos estavam precisando de um bom descanso. Carregou as mochilas que apanhara no carro e colocou-as perto da cômoda, sem acender a luz, para não incomodar o irmão. Buscou em sua mochila uma muda de roupa e afastou-se silenciosamente. Parou na porta, voltou-se , observando o mais velho.

"_Você é mesmo doido, cara. Você nunca pensa ?"_

E seus pensamentos o assustavam ainda mais :

"_Como é que eu vou te tirar dessa ? Nós estamos mesmo ferrados..."_

Sam passou a mão pelos olhos, olhou ao redor como que esperasse uma resposta. Puxou o ar com força, franzindo a testa e saiu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O sol entrou pela janela e tocou o rosto do caçula.

Um cheirinho bom de café encheu a casa e seu estômago deu sinal de que já passava da hora de acordar.

Sam abriu os olhos e foi se acostumando à luz. Espreguiçou-se longamente, respirou fundo novamente e olhou ao redor tentando se localizar. Quando voltou a cabeça para o lado, viu o irmão ainda dormindo, todo enrolado nos lençóis. Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Tudo quieto. Fechou a velha cortina florida para que a claridade não acordasse Dean. Ainda de moletom e descalço, saiu do quarto, vestindo a camiseta amassada e desceu as escadas, bocejando .

_Bom dia, querido. Dormiu bem ? -Ellen tinha um bule de café fumegando numa das mãos e na outra uma grande xícara que entregou ao rapaz.

_ Como uma pedra... Acho que não durmo tão bem desde ... sei lá. Há muito tempo.- sorriu para Ellen e aceitou o café fresco com o prato de torradas e ovos. Tomou um gole. Olhou para o alto da escada. _ Dean ainda está dormindo. Nem se mexe.

_ Deixe-o descansar o quanto queira. - a mulher passou a mão pelo ombro do rapaz e sentou-se diante dele. _ Ele é forte, você sabe. Bem...vou deixar o café e alguns ovos no fogão caso seu irmão acorde, ok? – Ellen levantou e apanhou a bolsa sobre o armário. – Vou à cidade com o Bobby. Jo ligou e está a caminho.

Sam respondeu sacudindo a cabeça porque estava com a boca cheia. Ellen sorriu para ele, aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a testa. – Descanse. Vai ficar tudo bem.

O jovem Winchester quase engasgou com a torrada. Ellen parecia ler seus pensamentos. Conheciam-se há tão pouco tempo e aquela mulher agia como se os tivesse criado pessoalmente. Ele a seguiu com os olhos. Seu coração ficou perturbado com aquela nova sensação.

"_Deve ser assim que a gente se sente quando tem mãe."_

Seus olhos ficaram marejados pelo pensamento.

Através da janela, viu a pickup partir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam passou boa parte do dia debruçado em suas pesquisas. Precisava encontrar um jeito de libertar o irmão. Subiu ao quarto duas ou três vezes, mas Dean continuava dormindo a sono solto.

O som de um velho motor atravessou o ferro-velho e parou em frente à pequena varanda. O rapaz foi até a janela e viu os amigos retirando alguns pacotes da carroceria. Jo estava com eles. Sentiu um frio no estômago diante do fato de ter que encará-la novamente depois de tudo que fizera a moça passar.

Bobby e Ellen entraram primeiro e foram direto para a cozinha. A jovem caçadora veio logo em seguida. Sam estava visivelmente constrangido .

_Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. –pegou a mochila e um grande pacote.

_ Obrigada. –ela sorriu.

_ Que bom que você veio. Ellen estava muito preocupada. Quero dizer...err... todos estávamos preocupados. É... bom ver você .

_Também é bom te ver, Sam. – Jo abriu um grande sorriso, dando-lhe um tapinha no braço.

Ambos sentaram-se no velho sofá desbotado. Houve um silêncio terrível neste momento. Ele brincava com os dedos, olhos fixos no chão, as pernas tremelicavam impacientes. Ela se divertia com o jeito infantil do amigo.

_Bem... Finalmente vocês o pegaram...- a moça quebrou o gelo.

_É... não foi fácil, mas...pegamos.

_ Que ótimo.

_Olha, Jo .- Sam se encheu de coragem para tocar no assunto. _ Eu queria me desculpar, sabe ? Nós... sabe ? Eu... eu não queria machucar você. Eu sei que te assustei pra caramba... Nem sei se eu me perdoaria pelo que fiz,mas... – Sam falava compulsivamente.

_ Está tudo bem,Sam. Sério. Sei que não era você lá. Aquela coisa estava te controlando.

_ Então, me perdoa ? - Sua expressão agora era de um cachorro que caiu da mudança _ Você seria mesmo capaz de me perdoar?

_ Vamos pôr uma pedra sobre esse assunto ? – Ela abriu os braços.

_ Cara, eu estava apavorado. – O rapaz deixou-se abraçar e sorriu aliviado.

Ambos respiraram fundo, tentando se recompor.

_Então, o que tem feito? -Ele quis saber

_ Ah, algumas coisas. Uma caçada aqui, outra ali, mas nada muito espetacular.- A garota puxou a caixa que estava sobre a mesa de centro e a colocou diante de Sam. _Isso aí é pra você.

_ Pra mim? O que é ?

_ Sei lá. Chegou há alguns dias . É do Ash.

_E por que Ash mandaria algo para você com o meu nome ? Você já abriu ? Sabe o que é ?

_ Claro que não! Acho que ele não sabia onde te encontrar e precisava mandar isso pra um lugar seguro.

Sam abriu a caixa com pressa e ficou boquiaberto com o que viu. Enrolado ao plástico-bolha estava a máquina infernal, o laptop do Ash. Os olhos do rapaz brilharam com a possibilidade de rastrear os demônios que haviam se libertado. Seu coração acelerado, quase saiu-lhe pela boca. Ansioso, roía as unhas enquanto verificava programas e arquivos. Silêncio.

Jo andava de um lado para o outro, correndo o ambiente com os olhos como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Tentou disfarçar, mas o amigo percebeu sua inquietação.

_ham,ham... – Sam limpou a garganta- Ele está lá em cima.

_ Quem ?

_ Dean.

_ Ah... tá...- Jo começou a revirar a mochila como se não desse importância ao assunto.

Sam agora a observava com um olhar divertido, rabiscando um sorriso maroto como se tivesse descoberto um segredo ou coisa assim.

_ O que é ? -Ela já estava se irritando.

_ Nada! – O rapaz pegou o computador e caminhou em direção à cozinha, mas deteve-se na porta. Voltou-se e encarou-a novamente, matreiro. _ Vocês são mesmo parecidos.

_ Quem ?

_Vocês dois. Cara, nunca dizem o que estão sentindo e não dão o braço a torcer,não é ?- Jo fuzilou-o com o olhar – Bem, deixa pra lá. Acho que vou fazer algo de útil. Esquece.

Ela não respondeu. Sabia que Sam estava certo, mas jamais admitiria, nem em um milhão de anos que estava louca para ver Dean outra vez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ao final da tarde, Dean começou a se revirar na cama.

Sam ia entrando no quarto quando percebeu os movimentos do irmão.

_Finalmente, Bela Adormecida!

_ Sai fora. – Dean apertou os olhos e fez uma cara azeda. – Você nem é o Príncipe Encantado. – Esticou os braços e soltou um bocejo barulhento.

_Já vi que o humor está afiado. – Sam sentou-se na cama ao lado e riu da cara de deboche do irmão.

_ Ora, vejam só, quem acordou! -Jo vinha chegando com uma xícara de café.

_ Hey, Jo ! Que gentileza a sua. -Dean se ajeitou na cama e estendeu a mão para pegar o café, mas a moça se afastou.

_ Qual é ? Está com fome, desça. Já está mais do que na hora de pular dessa cama.

_ Nossa, você é uma garotinha cruel. – Dean ia levantar quando foi impedido pelo irmão caçula.

_Ei, cara, está maluco ?

Dean levantou as sobrancelhas sem entender.

_Não acha que você está meio à vontade aí embaixo, não ?

_ Ops ! - O mais velho sentiu-se corar, mas não se deixou abater. Deu um sorrisinho de lado, provocador e soltou: _ As moças vão ter que me dar licença um minutinho, certo ?

_ Muito engraçado... –Sam revirou os olhos e saiu puxando a moça pelo braço – Vamos, Jo . E vê se não demora.

Dean bateu continência ,fazendo um bico debochado.

Quando Dean finalmente desceu, todos já estavam à mesa e Ellen servia o jantar.

_ Boa noite, querido.

_ Oi, Ellen. – retribuiu o abraço e beijou-a no rosto – Hey, Bobby ! – bateu nas costas do amigo. – Que cheiro bem, heim ? – Dean sentou-se esfregando a barriga e lambendo os lábios. Parecia uma criança. – Comida de gente! –Reparou que todos riam da sua animação diante da refeição - O que é ?! Não estão com fome ? Pois eu estou faminto !!!

Aquele era o irmão de Sam Winchester: brincalhão, guloso, cínico e ,às vezes, muito inconveniente. Era bom tê-lo de volta.

O jantar correu animado, principalmente quando a conversa tombava para os modos de Dean à mesa.

_ Ellen, isso aqui está simplesmente divino! – olhou o prato do irmão pouco mexido. – Sammy, vai comer ou vai ficar torturando o bife ? Se está cheio, manda pra cá. Desperdiçar comida é pecado.

_ E você é um homem santo, não é mesmo ?

_ Exatamente,irmãozinho. Vamos lá, manda ver!

_ Isso é todo dia ? - perguntou Jo fazendo cara de nojo.

_ Você não tem noção... – o caçula abalançou a cabeça conformado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Na manhã seguinte, Dean meteu-se de baixo do reboque.

Sam se aproximou e o irmão pediu que ele pegasse uma ferramenta.

_ Dean... Você não acha que está na hora da gente voltar pra estrada?

_ Por que ?- Quis saber o mais velho, ainda embaixo no carro.

_ Sei lá. Acho que estamos perdendo tempo parados aqui. Nós poderíamos estar caçando aqueles demônios, você sabe ? Talvez um deles saiba como...

Dean saiu e não deixou o irmão continuar.

_ Olha aqui, Sammy, eu passei a última semana numa correria infernal, levei um monte de porrada e quase perdi você. Então, me dá um tempo, tá ?

_ Mas isso é o que nós não temos! – Sam estava entrando em pânico.

_ Oh, meu Deus! Lá vamos nós outra vez... Escuta aqui, Sammy. Mas escuta bem porque só vou dizer uma vez: Eu não vou sair por aí, sem rumo, dando cabeçada atrás desses filhos da p... sem uma pista concreta. Estou cheio de correr atrás dos problemas e quebrar a cara. Eu estou fora.

_Mas, Dean...

_Mas nada. – encarou o irmão _ Vamos combinar assim: você trabalha naquela geringonça do Ash e, quando aquele troço apitar ,nós pegamos a estrada na hora, ok ? Sam ? Certo, Sam ? Está me ouvindo ?

_ Certo. – Sam concordou contrariado.

_ Agora dá o fora daqui que eu tenho mais o que fazer. E vê se fica frio !

O jovem Winchester voltou para casa cabisbaixo.

Relembrando a cena, nem parecia seu irmão. Ele seria o primeiro a querer dar o fora dali e matar o maior número de demônios possível, mas Dean estava mudado. Algo em seu olhar estava muito, muito diferente e Samuel não sabia bemo que era.

Da varanda, onde estava sentada, Jo pôde assistir a cena da conversa dos irmãos e, apesar de não poder ouvi-los, imaginava o tema do debate.

A moça permaneceu ali, obervando Dean de longe, em silêncio. Sua cabeça fervilhava...

Passado o estresse inicial da conversa com o irmão, ele voltava a sorrir. Conversava com o velho reboque e limpava as mãos sujas de graxa na camiseta ensopada . O sol, corando-lhe o rosto e o suor escorrendo-lhe pelos contornos da face.

Ellen surgiu, de repente, com dois grandes copos de limonada gelada, que entregou à filha.

Jo caminhou em direção a Dean, estendeu o braço, oferecendo-lhe a bebida. Ele agradeceu com um sorriso enorme e radiante.

_ E então, como está indo ? –puxou conversa meio sem graça.

_ Sei lá – O rapaz enxugou a testa e bebeu um gole grande. – Esse troço está muito velho. Não sei se vai ter jeito. – Deu um soco de leve na lataria e bebeu o resto da limonada de uma vez, deixando cair um pouco pelo canto da boca.- Bem... tanto faz. –Começou a jogar as ferramentas numa mala, sem encará-la.

_ Você está fugindo de mim?

_ E essa agora... – Os olhos de Dean estavam arregalados. Ele, definitivamente, não estava preparado para aquela conversa.

_ Sério. Eu tenho algum problema ? - Jo levou as mãos à cintura e se colocou diante do rapaz.

_ Esse está mesmo sendo um dia muito, muito cansativo...- Ele se abaixou para fechar a mala, dando-lhe as costas.

_ Eu não consigo entender, sabe ? São pernas tortas ? Mau hálito ? O que ?!

Dean não conseguiu conter o riso. Levantou-se limpando as mãos com um pedaço de estopa.

_ Você é mesmo doida.

_ Qual é, Dean ? - ela engoliu em seco, tentando disfarçar a emoção que aquele sorriso lhe causava _Tem essa tensão entre a gente desde que vocês apareceram lá no Roadhouse. Aí você veio com aquele papo de lugar errado, hora errada.

_ Sinceramente, Jo. Não é você.- Ele largou a estopa sobre o motor – Não mesmo. Você é uma garota linda ! É uma gata. É muito esperta, voluntariosa e tem... é... muita... personalidade. Qualquer cara normal ia adorar ficar com você...

_ Mas você não é normal, eu sei !- Ela o encarou séria – Você não vai ficar me elogiando só pra depois me dar o fora, não é ? Porque isso pode acabar com a auto-estima de uma garota, sabe ? Eu prefiro que você diga que eu não sou o seu tipo ou qualquer outra besteira, mas não me venha com essa de que eu sou boa demais pra você.

_ Dá pra calar a boca, pelo amor de Deus ?! - o rapaz estava entrando em pânico com a ousadia da garota _O que está acontecendo com todo mundo hoje ?!

Ela se calou . Sua respiração estava curta e pesada. Dean a olhou dentro dos olhos e continuou.

_ A minha vida anda meio complicada...

_ Meio ?

_ Ta.... muito complicada! Eu e o Sam, a gente não sabe bem pra onde vai ou o que vai fazer agora._ Dean tinha os olhos presos ao pedaço de pano encardido com o qual limpava as mãos _ Não seria justo arrastar você nos nossos rolos.

_Isso não sou eu quem decide ? - Ela já estava de pé diante dele, assustadoramente perto.

_ Você não faz idéia... –Dean tentou recuar e foi impedido pela mão pequena, mas forte da garota.

_Exatamente - segurou-o com firmeza _ Não faço a menor idéia do que está acontecendo, mas em se tratando de vocês, Winchesters, não deve ser nada muito simples.

_ Não, mesmo – Ele sorriu entristecido, deixando o trapo sujo cair sobre a mala.

_ Pois muito bem. Não vou perguntar. Não quero saber. Não estou nem aí para o tamanho da encrenca em que você possa estar metido. Só quero que saiba que vou estar sempre aqui. – ambos tinham o coração acelerado e a respiração pesada – Não vou te pedir pra abandonar a sua luta, nem para desistir de nada. Só estou pedindo para não me empurrar para longe. Não me afaste de você, está bem ?

Dean ficou imóvel, sem fala. Seu coração estava repleto de uma sensação inteiramente nova. Viu diante de si uma mulher forte e determinada e, sem que se desse conta, tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e tocou-lhe os lábio num beijo doce e suave.

_HEY,DEAN !!! – Sam gritou de dentro de casa, trazendo o irmão ao mundo real.

_ O QUE É ?! - o mais velho respondeu, também num grito.

_ CORRE AQUI ! – Sam apareceu na porta – Acho que encontramos alguma coisa !

_ Vai lá. – Jo sorriu, respondendo ao olhar do rapaz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Antes do cair da noite, os irmãos Winchester colocavam a bagagem no porta-mala do Impala.

_Garotos, não sumam. – Bobby abraçou os dois.

_ Não deixem de ligar,meninos. – Ellen se despediu e seguiu com Bobby para a varanda.

_ Tchau, Jo. –Sam abraçou-a com carinho e tomou seu lugar no carro.

_ Bem, acho que é adeus. – A moça estava comovida.

_É até breve. – Dean a abraçou e beijou-a na testa. –A gente se vê.– Entrou também no carro e arrancou.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ Dean...

_ O que é, Sam ?

_ O que foi aquilo ?

_ Aquilo, o que, Sammy ?

_ Você e a Jo ...

_ Não enche,Sam.

_ A Ellen já sabe disso?

_Não tem nada pra saber.

_Não mesmo?

_ O que é, agora? Está vendo coisas novamente???

Sam não conteve a gargalhada diante da irritação do irmão.

Dean aumentou o volume do rádio e pisou fundo no acelerador.

**FIM**


End file.
